elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Euan
|} Der junge Asiatische Elefantenbulle Euan† lebte im spanischen La Reserva del Castillo de las Guardas bei Sevilla (Andalusien). Über seinem Tor zum Nachtstall stand Toomai geschrieben. Euan† kam am 25.09.2004 im englischen Whipsnade Zoo zur Welt. Die Geburt dauerte etwa eine Stunde, und nach wenigen Minuten konnte das kleine Bullkalb schon stehen und bei der Mutter trinken. Er wog 128 kg bei der Geburt und war 90 cm hoch. Offensichtlich trug Euan† zunächst den Namen Toomai (vermutlich nach der Geschichte "Toomai of the Elephants" von Kipling), der auch noch - wie im europäischen Zuchtbuch für Asiatische ElefantenAsian Elephant Studbook, 2008, auf www.rotterdamzoo.nl - Verwendung findet. Euan† wurde schon 2007 bei den Elefantenshows im Zoo eingesetztVideo "Baby elephant at Whipsnade Zoo", auf www.youtube.com. Euan† ist das vierte dort geborene Elefantenkalb und das erste, das nach zwei Totgeburten und einem Todesfall wegen Elefantenherpes überlebt hat. Er wurde ein halbes Jahr nach seiner Halbschwester Aneena† geboren, die 2006 dem Herpesvirus erlag. Euan's† Mutter ist die Whipsnader Kuh Azizah†, die seit 1985 im Zoo London gelebt hatte, wo sie unter dem Namen Layang-Layang bekannt war, und erst 2001 nach Whipsnade kam. Dort bekam sie dank des dortigen Bullen Emmet, '''Euan's† Vater, zum ersten Mal Nachwuchs. Sie hatte diese ihre erste Geburt gut überstanden und kümmerte sich gut um ihr Kalb. Sie hatte zudem die Möglichkeit, von Kaylee zu lernen, der Mutter von Aneena†. Nach dem Tod von Aneena† war '''Euan† zunächst das einzige Kalb in Whipsnade, bis 2007 Halbschwester Leelee+ und 2008 Bruder Donaldson+ geboren wurden. Allerdings kam es bei beiden ebenfalls zum frühen Tod durch Herpes innerhalb von zwei Wochen im Mai 2009, so dass Euan† wiederum der einzige jüngere Elefant im Whipsnader Tierpark war. Allerdings sind seitdem erneut zwei Kälber, Donna und George geboren worden. Obwohl Euan† inzwischen sechs Jahre alt war, wurde er noch bei den Whipsnader Elefanten im direkten Kontakt gehalten. Zuletzt war er noch als großer Begleiter seines kleinen Halbbruders George in der Presse zu sehenElefante: Bebê passeia pela primeira vez ao lado da família, Bild 2, auf entretenimento.r7.com. Euan† hat durch seinen Vater Emmet neben den in Whipsnade geborenen Kälbern, die außer seinem Bruder Donaldson† alle Halbgeschwister von ihm waren bzw. sind, noch zwei Halbbrüder, die mittels künstlicher Befruchtung geboren wurden, allerdings nicht dort, sondern in Twycross (Ganesh Vijay†) und in Jerusalem (Gabi). Gabi lebt inzwischen im türkischen Zoo Zoo Gaziantep. Euan'''s† Mutter Azizah† verstarb im Sommer 2018. Auch '''Euan† wurde Anfang Mai 2011 abgegeben, und zwar an den Park La Reserva del Castillo de las Guardas in Spanien (in die Nähe von Sevilla). Er traf dort am selben Tag wie der jüngere Unt Bwe† aus dem niederländischen Zoo Emmen ein, am 10.05.2011. In La Reserva lebten neben vier Bullen, die ebenfalls in Emmen geboren waren, noch der "Franzose" Maurice und der "Niederländer" Maxim, insgesamt aufgeteilt nach Alter in drei Gruppen. Unt Bwes† Halbbruder Maung Htoo verließ den Park am 06.05.2011, wenige Tage vor Ankunft der beiden dortigen Neuzugänge. Er lebt jetzt im französischen Romanèche Touroparc. Euan† und Unt Bwe† bilden die dritte Bullengruppe in diesem flächenmäßig riesigen Safaripark. Nach dem Bau einer Überführung/Brücke und eines weiteren Elefantenhauses für weitere vier Bullen kamen die Elefantenbullen alle zusammen auf die große Anlage. Schon in 2013 wurde Maurice abgetrennt und vorbereitet auf seine Reise im März 2014 zum Zoo Amersfoort in Holland. Aus dem Dierenrijk in Mierlo, Holland kamen am 5.12.2013 noch die beiden in Emmen geborenen Bullen Kan Kaung† und Than Myan†. Neben ihm lebten in 2015 fünf Bullen aus Emmen Tsje Pyan†, Aung Si†, Kan Kaung†, Than Myan† sowie Unt Bwe†, hier der einzige Sohn von Radza†, zusammen mit Dimas, dem jüngsten Bullen, geb. 2010 im Tierpark Berlin, auf der Anlage. Im April 2017 verstarben sechs der sieben asiatischen Bullen in dem Safaripark an einer Nahrungsmittelvergiftung. Euan† war zuerst verstorben; es wurde zuerst Herpes vermutet. Auch Zoo-Tierärzte aus Benelux kamen hinzu. Aber alle fünf Bullen, die in Emmen geboren wurden, verstarben ebenfalls. Nur Dimas der jüngste war im Tierpark Berlin geboren und hatte scheinbar weniger der mit Clostridien vergifteten Luzerne-Silage gefressen und überlebte. Weblinks *A pair of little grey trunks, Geburtsmitteilung auf der Homepage des Zoobetreibers ZSL www.zsl.org. *Euan (Toomai) at Whipsnade Wild Animal Park, auf www.elephant.se. *Euan, Foto von ca. 2008 auf www.zoochat.com. *Having a ball, Foto von Euan mit Ball an seinem zweiten Geburtstag, auf www.metro.co.uk. *Foto von Euan mit vier Jahren auf www.flickr.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zoo Whipsnade Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich